Memories of your childhood
by Jaiyi
Summary: Yao was only a teenager when he discovered Kiku - but his love for the boy was infinite. Even through many mistakes that were made, Yao never stopped loving Kiku as a father, and Kiku never wanted to turn his back to his older brother. Dedicated to Olive, a collection of Yao's memories of Kiku's childhood.
1. Buried in silk

"Kiku?"

Yao blinked in surprise. He didn't quite expect to see this in his bedroom. A pile of clothes on the floor?

"Kiku? Where are you? Kiku!"

But he had already searched everywhere else. The only place left was the garden, and it was winter.

"Kiku—ahhhh!"

He jumped at the sight of the pile of clothes moving. Yao bent down and picked up one of his shirts gingerly, only to find a small head of black hair. Said small head raised itself and Kiku smiled up at his brother sweetly, with a slightly guilty look.

"Kiku? What are you doing with my clothes?"

The boy slowly lifted his arms out of the pile of clothes, his hands swallowed up by swaths of red cloth.

"Uhm… I was pretending…"

"Pretending what?"

Kiku bit down on his lip in embarrassment.

"P-pretending to be you…"

Yao broke out in laughter and lightly pinched Kiku's cheek. He sat down in front of the pile of clothes and admired his brother in the middle of them. He had to admit that Kiku looked adorable. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad if his brother misbehaved a little more often.

"Well. My clothes are much too big for you right now. Maybe when you're older you will be able to fit."

Kiku struggled his way through the pile of clothing to sit on Yao's lap, facing his older brother.

"I can wear them when I grow up?"

"Yes, you can have them when you grow up."

The little boy smiled, covering his cheeks with the red sleeves that were much too long for him.


	2. When I lost you

"Kiku, don't get lost!"

Yao warned his brother as they stepped into the crowded marketplace. The smell of freshly steamed dough rose into the air, and chatter smothered the atmosphere – a few shouts of sales items piercing through. The cotton robes of others fluttered between their quick movements as Yao slipped through the crowd with ease. The man had finally found the stall that sold his brother's favourite buns. He engaged in animated conversation with the baker, ruffling his daughter's hair and promptly turning down a marriage request. The buns in hand, he called out to his brother again.

"Kiku! Come here!"

His brother, on the other hand, was not having such a great time. He was already feeling tired with all this crowded noise – and where did his big brother go?

"哥哥 — 哥哥！Where are you?"

His timid voice was drowned out by the crowd, with their comments of that poor little boy, where was his mother? but he looks so well dressed – he can't be a beggar. The boy bit his lip in frustration, balling up his fists in fear. Where, where, where was Yao?

"哥哥。。。"

Yao panicked. Where was Kiku? When did he lose him? How could he have paid so little attention? The boy was barely old enough to be out in the market place! He didn't bother excusing himself from the baker before rushing off through the crowd, trying to retrace the route that he took. He looked among the crowd, but the adult bodies masked any child that may have been among them. He asked around: was there any small child with a blue silk robe? A small child. No, he is not that tall. Please, please, help.

But there was no response besides a shake of the head or a shrug. Yao's mind spun with possibilities. Was the boy kidnapped? There was no way – Yao knew everyone in the village. But it was trading day – there might be people from other villages. Frustrated, he sat down at the side of a building, huffing in disappointment, when he felt something in his robe move.

The flute.

He pulled the instrument out – everyone in the village knew how well he played. Perhaps this would be a way. He put the instrument up to his lips and began playing – The most familiar tune that the villagers knew – to get their attention. Gradually, head started to turn and an audience formed a fair distance from him. he examined the crowd. Still no Kiku. Perhaps a song that he liked better.

* * *

Kiku ended up in an alley between two of the houses, crying. He had lost his brother. What was going to happen now? Would Yao abandon him? Was he going to have to live in the wilderness frever? Would Yao be mad at him forever for not following him? He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. No, he had to be strong. He was going to try again.

Standing up, the boy took a shaky, deep breathe before facing the crowd again, and prepared himself for the plunge – before hearing a sweet, sweet song sail through the air. It was slightly familiar – and it was of the flute. He remembered Yao playing the flute sometimes. Thinking of his brother, he began to tear up again, and he quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve, not wanting anyone to see his crying face. But the song changed – it was his favourite song! The song he loved because it sounded like sparrows. That had to be Yao. He raced through the crowd, tripping a few times and getting up with dirty hands and dusty pants and broke into a clearing, with Yao in the centre, still playing. His brother looked up and smiled before lowering the instrument and holding up his arms.

Kiku ran to his brother, crying, but this time from relief.

* * *

The crowd dispersed as Yao picked up the basket of food and material that he bought, and held onto his brother's hand tightly as they started their walk back home. Surprisingly, it was Kiku that started their conversation.

" — 'm sorry, 哥哥。 I couldn't follow you…"

Yao blinked in confusion. He was just in the middle of thinking of how he would apologize to Kiku. This would not do, it would not do at all. Bending down, he pushed the basket to the side.

"Kiku – that was not your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry that I made you scared, alright?" Yao wiped away a stray tear before continuing, "From now on, I will make sure that I pay more attention – I won't lose you again. I promise."

Kiku nodded, still a bit unsure and then held tightly onto his brother, burying his face in his brother's chest. Yao held his brother tightly for a moment before letting go, and grabbing a hold of one of the buns, now a bit cooled.

"Here, eat this while we walk, it might help you feel better, alright?

Kiku nodded, taking the bun in one hand, and Yao's hand in another, and they set off on their journey back home.

* * *

And so they held hands every time they went to the market until Kiku grew old enough to go by himself.

But the promise could not be kept, regardless of how hard his big brother tried.


	3. Soaked in rain

"Don't stay out too late, alright? Come back before sunset – we have to eat dinner then."

Yao called out to Kiku as the boy put on his sandals to head out into the backyard forest. Little Yong-Soo slept on a straw mat in the afternoon sun as Yao wrote his letters to various officials and princes. Kiku turned around to give a final greeting,

"Yes, 哥哥！– I'll be back soon! Don't worry!"

And he slid the door closed before hopping off along the garden path – crossing a bridge and unlocking the gate before walking into the forest with a bit of reverence. He took a deep breath before continuing his footsteps – he remembered the path that he and his brother used to take before they found Yong-Soo. They went on walks together and sat in a clearing, dotted with wild flowers. With that picture in mind, he smiled and look around for the path that they used to walk.

Yao was feeding Yong-Soo when he realised that the sky got darker. He checked the time – it was certainly not past sunset. Was there an unprecedented storm? Yao didn't think the earlier wind would bring much – it didn't seem too humid. He lifted the baby into his arms and walked over to the back door, sliding the door open – the sky was darkening fast, and he saw low, looming clouds flashing with lightning. He had only one thought.

Kiku.

* * *

The boy was not having a fun time. In fact, he was lost. hopelessly lost. It didn't help that the trees and bamboo looked all the same everywhere he went, and that the sky seemed to get darker with every minute, and that heavy droplets started to fall from the sky. He clung onto a tree, panting with exhaustion. His legs ached – how long had he been wandering, walking, running, crying out to his brother that was too far away to hear? It was a wonder that he did not encounter a dangerous animal yet.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him, and he felt his breath hitch in nervousness. The sounds seemed to get closer and closer. Kiku sprinted off, runing in whatever direction seemed to be the fastest. He leapt over streams and roots on the ground and ducked past low branches, slipping through the muddy ground and scratching his arms on bushes, ripping his robes – and tripped on a rock, landing face first into a muddy puddle. He lifted himself up with his hands, struggling to get back onto his feet when arms caught him around his waist, shouting something, while Kiku panicked and struggled.

Yao left Yong-Soo with a nearby villager before setting off into the forest himself to look for Kiku. It didn't help that the rain seemed to wipe away any pervious footsteps that might have given him a clue. He called out Kiku's name a few times as he traced his usual path swiftly. The rain started to seep into his clothing by the time he reached the clearing, but Kiku wasn't there. Frustrated, he furrowed his brow and headed back to onto the path – calling out Kiku's name a once in a while as he slowly traced the route.

He cought a hint of blue – that was Kiku's usual clothing – the one that he wore this morning. Was that him? Yao took a few steps forward and sw Kiku run off in the other direction. Quickly, Yao ran after the boy – branches scratching his face and as he tried to catch up. He was faster that Yao gave him credit for. When the Kiku fell, Yao let out a shout before quickly helping the boy out f the puddle, trying to calm him down, as the boy continued to flail in his arms.

"Kiku, calm down. Kiku, please, it's just me. Kiku – Kiku!"

He held tight onto the boy until Kiku slowed his panicking and started to cry. Yao hushed him, rubbing his back and kissing his muddied head. He was safe. Kiku looked up with a frightened expression.

"哥哥 — is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Shhh, don't cry – I'll get us home, and everything will be alright."

Once Yao knew the baby was sound asleep, he walked back into the bathroom, where Kiku had been taking his time to wash off the mud without hurting his scratches too much. Bending down, Yao rolled up his sleeves, wet his hands and rubbed a bit of soap, laced with gleditsia, on his fingers before starting to wash Kiku's hair. Kiku looked up at his brother, smiling a little bit before curling up in the tub.

"Thank you for finding me, 哥哥 –"

Yao kissed the boy's forehead and looked down with a small smile.

"As long as you're safe."


	4. Land of the rising sun

"Do you have everything ready, Kiku?"

"I think so…"

Yao took a look at Kiku's bag – he had a bottle of water and snacks. That would be enough. Yao himself carried their lunches, a blanket, mosquito repellent, a knife, matches and some ointment for scratches and burns. They slung their hats on their neck for when they needed it later, and put on their scarves and mittens. As they headed out the door, the cool breeze made Kiku squint and blink his still sleepy eyes. Yao grabbed a lantern from the porch of the hut and pocketed extra oil.

They began their long trek up the mountain – it would take a few hours, but if Yao calculated correctly, they would be able to see the sunrise from the peak. Yao made sure this brother stayed close behind him, keeping the lantern light a bit behind him so that Kiku would not trip on anything.

The path was fairly familiar to Yao, having scampered up this mountain since he was a child – albeit falling and breaking some bones along the way. He certainly didn't want the same for Kiku. He turned around a few times when he didn't hear footsteps, making sure that Kiku was alright, and put down his lantern a few times to help Kiku with a pebble in his shoe or to lift him up a ledge.

Yao would see the twilight approaching, and yet they were not even a third of the way up the mountain. Kiku was starting to slow down. Seeing a rather flat ledge up ahead, he lifted Kiku onto the ledge and hoisted himself up, blowing out the flame in the lamp once they had settled onto the flat ground. Kiku panted a bit, but tried not to show his tiredness, holding his posture as straight as possible.

"Are you tired, Kiku?"

"– not really."

Yao gave the boy a stern look. He could see his brother's chest rising and falling rapidly. Kiku sat down, lowering his head.

"… yes, I am very tired, 哥哥."

Yao hummed as he thought about a solution. He would be able to make it to the peak himself by sunrise, but with Kiku, it was a different story. He tied the lamp to his pack and put his mittens and scarf away before squatting down beside his brother.

"Here, I'll carry you."

"But 哥哥 – you will be tired."

"Not as much as you are right now. Don't you want to see the sunrise? Come."

Kiku nodded and climbed onto his brother's back, and they set off again – a little faster than before, and Kiku let himself lull into a barely conscious state – feeling the air gradually heat up and the movement of his brother as they climbed higher. He heard footsteps – some against rock, other against wood and yet others muffled by dirt.

When Yao slowed his footsteps, Kiku lifted his head and asked,

"Are you tired?"

"No," His older brother replied, "The sun is coming up now."

"But we aren't at the top…"

"That's okay, Kiku. We can watch it here."

Kiku rubbed his eyes open and realised that they were on a larger ledge than before, and much higher up. Yao set Kiku down and unpacked the blanket. They sat down, facing the horizon, and Kiku leaned against his brother, still very tired. Yao draped the blanket over Kiku and they waited…

* * *

Kiku blinked. He found himself staring up at his brother's face – and a very bright mountain above them.

"It's coming up now – look."

The boy sat up and widened his eyes with awe as he saw a sliver of the bright sun come up on the horizon. He felt his forehead get warmer, then his whole face, and then his shoulders. He looked back as his brother with an almost stunned face – the sunrise was beautiful and breathtaking. Yao looked back down at Kiku and combed his fingers through the boy's hair, messy from sleeping on his brother's lap.

"You get your nickname from this beautiful sky – one that happens every day for us who are living. Land of the Rising Sun."

Kiku smiled and turned back to watch the rest of the sunrise.

* * *

[ AN: I'm talking about this mosquito repellent: 风油精. I have no clue when it was invented, but I'm taking liberties with this one because my head hurts. Matches were invented in China by then – at least by 577 there were sulfur matches. ]


	5. Small comforts

Little Kiku Drabble #5:: Cuddling in a blanket fort

He was exhausted – but right now he was panicking more thanwhen the surprise attack was announced. Kiku had requested to enter the battlefield? What was the child thinking? The boy had barely learned basic martial arts! Yao certainly was not about to let the boy experience the horrors of war.

He reigned his horse to a stop once he got back to the base camp and jumped off swiftly, searching for an official – not an officer. He had seen enough of those. After flitting his eyes back and forth a few times, he finally identified cotton and silk clothing among the makeshift tents. Quickly approaching the official, who has Kiku by his side, he widened his eyes in question.

"What is Kiku doing here?"

The official bowed before speaking.

"He insisted that he had an important message for you."

Yao furrowed his brow. An important message? Kiku wasn't one to lie. Yao nodded and gestured for Kiku to follow into Yao's tent – a little more comfortable than the others – many sheets and rugs used for the floor to make it bearable, as well as a writing table and a few chairs. An unused cot lay in the corner. Kiku stared at the bed.

"Kiku? What did you need to tell me?"

He looked down at his feet, playing with his fingers. Did he not want to tell Yao, now?

"Kiku…" Yao sighed, slightly exasperated. He wanted Kiku back to safety so that he could rest his mind and concentrate on the troops. He sat down in a chair and turned to face his little brother. "Kiku – why are you here?"

The boy bit his lip before whispering something barely audible. Yao shook his head.

"I can't hear you – speak up," he commanded, a hand reaching up to his temples to massage them – he was getting a headache. For a few moments, he heard nothing, and then a small whimper. He looked up to see his brother barely holding back tears. He messed up again, didn't he?

"Oh, Kiku – come here." He kneels down to the ground to bring the child into his arms, hushing and patting his back. It was the least he could repay for making the child so upset. Kiku tried to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand before continuing in a small, raw voice.

"You only come back once a month now, and Yong-Soo and I miss you so much. Every time you come home – you're hurt all over. Can't you stop fighting? We – we're so scared.

"Oh Kiku – if only you knew." Yao had practically threatened his generals in order to get those visits. But for his brothers, it wasn't enough. "I will fight as hard as I can so that I can come home again soon, alright?"

"No! Don't – stop fighting! I don't want anyone hurt anymore."

"Kiku… I have to fight, I don't have a choice."

"Why?"

"Oh – it's very hard to explain, Kiku. But I promise that you will understand one day."

"But – we need you home now."

"Kiku." Yao stood up and sat the boy down in a chair, and he himself sat down in his own chair. "I can't leave right now, because my soldiers need me to help them. But I will be able to come back home and stay home once the battle is over, alright?"

"When will the battle be over?"

"I don't know, Kiku, but I will try my best to make it as soon as possible."

"Next week?"

Yao laughed humourlessly. "I hope."

* * *

Alas, a week later, Yao's troops were able to drive the invading forces away, through some intense thought put into their strategy. And Yao, still recovering on the battlefield, sent a messenger ahead of him to alert his brothers that he would be returning home for good. After all, they had suffered long enough without his presence. When he was healed sufficiently to return, he was greeted with cheers and smiles from his brothers. As well as quite the surprise in his bedroom.

"Hey – what did you do to my room? It's a mess!"

"It's not a mess! It's a fort! Like the one we live in right now! It was Kiku's idea!"

Kiku tried to shush his younger brother, but to no avail.

"Kiku said it would be better for the hurt places on your body if we had soft stuff everywhere."

Kiku's hands crept up his face, and Yao could see his ears turning red.

"Yeah, and I thought it was a good idea, so we decided to put pillows and sheets everywhere so that you don't get hurt. We even made a tent for your bed so you will get better faster, because you always say that you have to stay in the hospital tent to get better! This is the same thing!"

Kiku started to back out of the room and Yao hooked his finger on Kiku's collar.

"Kiku? Is what Yong-Soo said true?"

Kiku nodded his head slowly, still hidden by his hands. Yong-Soo spoke up again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight in the fort? Because I miss you and Kiku doesn't like it when people are sleeping in the same room as him."

Yao rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to flick Yong-Soo on the head. Instead, he lifted the younger one into his arms and took Kiku by the hand.

"Both of you are going to sleep with me tonight. In this tent contraption of yours. How does that sound?"

Both his brothers agreed wholeheartedly. Yao knew that some of the sheets would be stained with blood after, but it didn't matter at that moment. Not at all.


	6. The first storm

It had been a month – Kiku was starting to learn his way around Yao's home, learn to deal with the elder's morning and evening routines… and rather erratic schedules during the day. It was late afternoon, and he was practicing his calligraphy when he saw his brother walk to the back door, sliding it open.

"A storm is coming."

Kiku looked out at the sky. It was completely clear. He knotted his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean, 王哥? It looks very sunny outside to me."

Yao looked back at the boy with a smile, and beckoned him over. Kiku carefully placed his brush down and made his way over to where his brother was standing.

"Can you feel the moisture hanging in the air? And the wind? It is blowing in from the east, from the sea."

Kiku nodded. It was a very humid day, and he had taken two baths already – just to cleanse himself of the sticky air that made his silk clothes cling to his skin. He looked up as Yao shut the door.

"Be sure to close you window tightly, alright? We don't want any rain coming in."

It was terribly loud. And though Kiku had previously experienced storms, he had yet to experience a storm in Yao's home. The creak of the house seemed to echo through the halls and into his room, threatening to collapse and swallow him up. The battering of the rain on the window seemed like the storm seething in anger, clawing his way toward Kiku. The lightening blinded him, and he almost felt like the storm wanted to sear its way into Kiku's room, a thunderous roar echoing at its disappointment when it was still trapped outside.

Kiku shivered under his blankets, biting his lip and hugging the sheets close to his body in an attempt to convince himself that nothing was going to hurt him, it was just a storm. He had experienced storms before. But it was true that he hid from them in fear. And this time, he had no safe, small enclave to hide in. He peeked out of his blankets. Maybe he did have a place to hide. He slipped out of his bed. The lightening flashed again and the thunder rolled in shortly after, causing Kiku to let out a quick shriek before running.

Yao woke up to a very unnatural sound. A child's scream. Kiku? He quickly got out of bed, lit a candle and head down the hall to check on Kiku. The boy's room seemed empty.

"Kiku?" Yao called out. No response.

"Kiku! Where are you?" Yao placed the candle on Kiku's small desk, looking around the room and under the bed, but finding nothing. Lightening flashed again, and at the sound of the roaring thunder, he heard a slight whimper from the closet. Sliding the closet doors open, he saw Kiku curled up on the floor.

"Kiku…" His little brother looked up with a terrified face, biting his lip to hold back tears.

"You didn't tell me that you were afraid of storms…"

Kiku knew that. He purposely didn't – he wanted Yao to think that he was strong and capable, lest he find Kiku weak and useless and want to kick him out.

"I'm – I'm sorry. I'll go back to b-bed…"

Yao bent down, straightening Kiku's messy hair with his hand.

"No, why don't you spend the night with me? I don't want you to lose so much sleep, it's not healthy."

"It's okay, 王哥 – I can sleep on my own."

Yao gave the boy a weary look before nodding and getting up. He retrieved the candle before heading toward the door. He felt something tug on his robes. Kiku clenched at his brother's clothing, not willing to spend the terrifying stormy night alone, regardless of what he had said. Yao shook his head in amusement, and quietly ushered Kiku towards Yao's own room, and tucked the boy in before slipping into the blankets himself. Kiku shyly held onto Yao's hand under the blankets and Yao smiled, holding it tighter before they both fell into a comfortable sleep.


	7. Miscommunications

"哥哥, what is that?"

"It's a comb made of jade."

"Not bone?"

"No, not bone. It's a special comb," Yao replied, picking up the finely carved tool to his younger brother, who took it gently into his own hands. The boy observed it carefully. A beautiful image of a phoenix was carved into the side, its wings blending into the carved clouds. His heart sank. He looked back up at his elder brother.

"It's for the princess, right?"

Yao blinked. How did Kiku guess so quickly? As if reading his mind, Kiku continued.

"There's a phoenix carved into it. It's for the girl you're going to marry next month, right?"

Well, Kiku was much more perceptive than Yao gave him credit for.

"Yes, Kiku, it's for Lihua."

Kiku went silent, placing the comb back onto the counter and left to his room to sit on his bed, facing his window. Yao came in quietly and sat beside his brother, coming his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I don't want you to marry her…" Kiku mumbled quietly.

"Is it because we will have to move to the Imperial Palace?

"– No…"

"Then why?" Yao asked, pulling the jade comb form his sleeve and combing Kiku's hair with it. Kiku gripped his bedsheets, upset, and pulled away from his brother, only to see the special comb in his hand.

"哥哥 – why are you using that comb with me? Isn't that supposed to be for Lihua when you get married?"

"Yes, but why can't I use it for you?"

"B-because I'm not marrying you!"

Yao laughed, "No, you are not, but you have been alive much longer than she has, and you will be alive for much longer than she will be. We will always be family even when her memory has faded away. This comb will not gain anything from being given to a princess, but the princess should be honoured that it has touched the head of the Land of the Rising Sun before being given to her."

Kiku furrowed his brow.

"I… I don't quite understand."

Yao sighed and placed the comb to the side.

"Let's eat something before you continue your lessons for today, alright? I'll cancel my plans – I really need a break from the imperial family anyway."

* * *

And that misunderstanding would lead to years of misplaced pride, confusion and lack of communication. But Yao's promise that he would always love his brother never died. Oh, it never did.

* * *

Kiku was just listening. Innocently listening. Oh, perhaps nodding off a bit, but it was a bit hard not to when he had stayed up late to catch up on paperwork while jetlagged. He blinked a few times during Ludwig's address to the European nations before giving up and surrendering to a short nap. A few tasks and recent memories floated in his mind, as well as laughter. Rather familiar laughter.

He jerked up when he felt something strange on the scalp – it felt like a giant spider with a hundred legs. He turned around quickly to see a flash of green disappear around the corner. That was his brother's uniform, wasn't it? He reached up hesitantly and pulled a piece of plastic out of this hair – one with long metal strands and rounded ends. It was a head scratcher. He blinked. What?

Leon plopped down in the seat beside him, leaning the chair back on two legs while resting his legs on the table, staring at the head scratcher as well.

"Why does 老师 act so weird around you?"

Kiku sighed.

"If only I knew."

* * *

[ AN: Lihua is one of the princesses that Yao marries in the Tang Dynasty, I totally made her up. And you'll notice that this drabble is really weird. I'm sorry. ]


	8. First taste of wine

Yao stirred the sweet dessert soup in the pot – keeping it warm with a small flame. A pitter patter of feet warned him of what was about to take place when he was tackled from the back. Reaching around him, he grabbed onto the little boy, holding him upside-down in front of him.

"Yong-Soo, weren't you studying? Go back to the tea room and finish your calligraphy."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You will never catch up to Kiku at this rate."

"But Kiku is bigger than me! I can't catch up to him anyway."

Yao sighed and glared at the boy, who was peering eagerly into the pot, the smell of sweet rice wine permeating the air. Yao put the boy back down onto the ground before seeing an older boy by the door.

"Ah – Kiku, there you are. Do you think you can take Yong-Soo back to the tea room so he can finish his calligraphy for today?"

Kiku bit his lip, troubled at the suggestion.

"But 哥哥, he does not listen to me. I already tried."

Yao sighed, grabbing the back of Yong-Soo's collar before he tried to escape.

"Well, did you finish your own work, Kiku?"

"Yes, 哥哥."

"Alright. Can you help me then? You can use this stool to watch over this dessert. Just make sure it doesn't boil. If it does, just blow out the flame, alright?"

And with that, Yao left the kitchen, marching Yong-Soo back to the tea room. At least he was right handed, Kiku thought bitterly. He mounted the stool and stared into the pot warily. He eyed the chopsticks that Yao had been using the stir the soup – but Yao didn't tell him to stir. Should he stir? Kiku wasn't sure. He fidgeted. Why was Yao taking so long? Yong-Soo only had two more rows of calligraphy to finish, right?

Kiku furrowed his brow, the thoughts running through is mind as he reverted his gaze from the pot to the open back door, the garden in plain sight. He was normally enjoying his time exploring the garden by now. Kiku sighed. Suddenly, he heard bubbling. Fast bubbling. He looked back at the pot to see the turbulent soup boiling violently and a few drops landed on his face, causing Kiku to cry out at the slight burn, and accidentally fling his hand forward, onto the pot. A shock of heat ran across his hand as he fell backward, landing on the ground painfully.

It hurt. It hurt very much. And it felt like forever.

Yao rushed in, Yong-Soo behind him, and knelt down beside Kiku, worry etched deep into his face. He patted Kiku's shoulder – the boy blinked a bit and looked around before wincing and pulling his hand to his chest.

"Kiku? Can you – look at me, Kiku. Where are you hurt? Let me see your hand."

"Hello! Hey, why isn't Kiku talking?"

"Hush – he just fell and hit his head, go get the bandages."

It was extremely uncomfortable. Kiku really wished that they would stop talking so loudly, and was relieved when Yong-Soo left the room. He felt a few tears escape his eyes.

Yao took a small cloth and wiped Kiku's cheeks from the wetness before gradually helping him sit up, leaning against the low table. Kiku watched as his older brother blew out the fire and removed the pot from the stove, and suddenly remembered – he was supposed to watch the soup! Kiku his stomach twist in guilt – was it all his fault? It had to be. Now his whole family had to help him.

Yao reached up and grabbed an ointment from one of the shelves – the one used for burns. Yong-Soo returned promptly with a few rolls of bandages, much more than was needed. The younger boy sat down beside him and hugged the bandages close to his chest.

"You okay, Kiku…?"

Kiku tried to nod, but found his head pierced with pain when he tried to move it, so he settled with a slight smile. Yao returned and gently took his burned hand, spreading a bit of the pasty ointment onto it before wrapping a cloth around it and bandaging it tightly. He thanked Yong-Soo and shooed him into the garden, before bringing a hand up to Kiku's forehead to steady the boy before quietly asking,

"Do you feel a bit sick, Kiku?"

Kiku didn't want to nod again, so he simply reached out a hand and held onto his brother's robe. Yao nodded and gently picked him up and carried him to his bed to rest.

* * *

Kiku blinked – he was feeling quite a bit better already. No more nausea, blinding light or ringing in his ears. He sat up in his bed – it was evening and he could see the moon from his window. Yong-Soo would have already gone to sleep, but there was still a warm light seeping from under his door. He slipped out from his covers and tiptoed through the door and into the kitchen, where he found his brother packing the soup in a jar, with a bowl of the sweet dessert left over. When Yao looked up, he was alarmed to his Kiku out of bed.

"Kiku – are you sure you are feeling well enough to be out of bed?" He whispered gently, in case his brother had not yet recovered.

Kiku nodded before walking over to Yao and bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry – I didn't look over the soup properly, and made you all worry about me."

Yao clicked his tongue in slight annoyance and sighed.

"Kiku – don't apologise, it was just an accident," He replied, and I shouldn't have left you alone at the stove for so long…

Kiku stood up straight again, but he was not entirely convinced. Yao looked to the side before getting a slight idea. Perhaps it would not be the best to drink alcohol after an injury, but there was very little alcohol in the soup anyway. Yao sat down by the leftover bowl of soup and gestured for Kiku to sit beside him. The younger boy blinked and followed, sitting at the table.

"I don't normally allow children to drink this, but I'm sure you deserve a little bit, after all that you went through to help me make it," Yao whispered to him. Kiku widened his eyes and hesitated before nodding. Yao lifted the spoon from the bowl holding his other hand under it in case it spilled.

"Here."

And Kiku had his first taste of alcohol from a dessert of sweet, fermented rice.

* * *

[ AN: I do not advise treating burns and concussions at home. Always go to the hospital. ]


End file.
